Homecoming Parte I
by Kyra Spring
Summary: James se foi. E sua ausência mudou a vida de várias pessoas, de várias maneiras. Primeiro capítulo de uma série e escrita como um tributo a Tiago e Lílian na fic, James e Lily, para que os nomes combinem com o da música, e baseada na 1ª parte da música Ho


Homecoming – Parte I 

_**Sinopse: **James se foi. E sua ausência mudou a vida de várias pessoas, de várias maneiras. Primeiro capítulo de uma série e escrita como um tributo a Tiago e Lílian (na fic, James e Lily, para que os nomes combinem com o da música), e baseada nas partes 1, 2, 3 e 5 da música Homecoming, do Green Day._

_**Shipper:** Nenhum._

_**Spoiler:** 1-6_

_**Classificação:** PG13_

_**Completa?** Não. A música tem 5 partes (eu só vou usar 4), e para cada uma, farei uma fic nova._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Homecoming, do Green Day (12ª faixa do álbum American Idiot). A música tem quase dez minutos e é linda. As partes 1 e 5 ("The Death of St. Jimmy" e "We're Coming Home Again") são as minhas favoritas. É altamente recomendável que você a ouça pelo menos antes de ler a fic. O álbum é bem recente, vai ser fácil encontrar._

Parte I – The Death of St. Jimmy Sirius 

Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido?

Sirius esperara todos saírem do cemitério para visitar o túmulo de James. Àquela altura, quase todos pensavam que ele era um traidor. Como pudera ser tão cego? Como não percebera quando Peter, que sempre foi tão covarde, aceitou sem titubear o convite para ser o fiel dos Potter?

"A culpa é sua, seu idiota...", era o que Sirius pensava o tempo todo. Se ele tivesse permanecido como fiel, como era a idéia original, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Provavelmente Tiago e Lílian ainda estariam vivos, Harry estaria em segurança e Pedro, neutralizado.

"Mas Voldemort não teria sido derrotado e você estaria morto, agora", ele pensou sem querer, e depois disso quase acertou um soco no próprio queixo. Que se danasse Voldemort! Ele acabara de perder dois dos seus melhores amigos e ficava pensando no lord das trevas? Aquilo lhe pareceu um insulto terrível à memória dos Potter, e secretamente ele pensou em se castigar quando chegasse em casa.

Os túmulos deles se localizavam na parte mais ensolarada e florida do cemitério. Colocados lado a lado, com uma única foto que mostrava os dois juntos, felizes e sorridentes, e sobre eles todos os tipos de flores que ele conhecia e mais algumas que ele nunca vira. As flores que trouxera eram simples – girassóis, as preferidas de Lily, e um punhado de florzinhas de laranja, que James adorava – mas mesmo assim ele as colocou delicadamente sobre as outras. Depois, ficou observando a cena, sentindo o perfume de rosas e jasmins.

"Jimmy está morto, Sirius", uma vozinha fina lhe sussurrava, "seu querido amigo Jimmy está morto e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso".

–Por que eu não continuei sendo seu fiel, James? – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, aos pés do túmulo do amigo – Por que deixei isso tudo acontecer?

"Eu não deixei isso acontecer", ele pensou, enquanto vestia novamente o capuz. "Eu não podia fazer nada, não tinha como prever. E mesmo que tivesse, adiantaria? Ah, me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe!".

Seu coração batia descompassado. Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentira tão sozinho. Seu melhor amigo estava morto e todos pensavam que a culpa era dele. "Tudo o que eu queria era ter um lugar para voltar", ele pensou, "um lugar que eu pudesse chamar de lar, como a casa dos Potter". Enxugou uma lágrima, teimosa, logo ele que prometeu que não choraria mais. O sol começava a se pôr, depois a noite caiu, mas ele não saiu de lá, e continuou numa vigília silenciosa e solitária pelos seus melhores amigos.

"Ah, Jimmy, como você pôde ser tão egoísta e me deixar aqui sozinho?", ele pensava, tentando culpar alguém. Sabia que as coisas se tornariam piores, sabia que as noites seriam longas e frias, que os anos custariam a passar, enquanto todos o culpavam (e ele sabia que todos, até mesmo Harry, o filho dos Potter, o odiariam até a morte pelo acontecido) e o odiavam, e o amaldiçoavam por um pecado que não era seu.

Valera a pena? Talvez. Quem sabe se tudo aquilo não era apenas um caminho das pedras pelo qual teria que passar para que as coisas voltassem a entrar nos eixos? Jimmy nunca o deixara abaixar a cabeça ante nada nem ninguém, e não pretendia começar a contrariar a memória do amigo naquele momento. Se, um dia, a verdade aparecesse, e as pessoas descobrissem que, em toda aquela história, fora apenas uma vítima, tudo voltaria ao normal. Estaria sem seu melhor amigo, sim, estaria sozinho e velho e abandonado, sim, mas tudo o que James lhe ensinara em todos aqueles anos serviria para alguma coisa.

_My heart is beating from me **(Meu coração bate por mim)**  
I am standing all alone **(Estou completamente sozinho)**  
Please call me only if you are coming home **(Me ligue apenas se estiver voltando para casa)**  
Waste another year flies by **(Mais um ano se foi)**  
Waste a night or two **(Gaste uma noite ou duas)**  
You taught me how to live **(Você me ensinou a viver)**  
_

Quando percebeu, já estava tarde, então ele se levantou e saiu, a pé. Andando, chegou ao centro da cidade, de cabeça baixa, sem esperança. Sem que percebesse, começou a chover, então puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça. Sentia que alguém acima de si o olhava, de forma acusadora. Seria Deus? Seria o próprio Jimmy?

A chuva ficou mais forte, então ele se abrigou sob um toldo. Parecia que todos que passavam o apontavam, o acusavam, e lançavam-lhe olhares de desaprovação. Aqueles olhares, mesmo que estivessem só em sua cabeça, eram um peso tão grande em seus ombros que quase o quebravam ao meio. Queria tanto uma válvula de escape, algo que o permitisse sair totalmente da realidade, que o enlouquecesse e que lhe devolvesse a felicidade perdida...

Então, viu algo na chuva... um buraco entre as nuvens, que deixava ver uma única estrela, tão grande e brilhante que tornava opaco qualquer outro brilho no céu. Um pouco menos triste, saiu debaixo do toldo, e deixou que a chuva descoberta lavasse a sua cabeça descoberta. Lá, sob a chuva, não teve vergonha de chorar, porque sentia que alguém acima dele também chorava, e que lavava a culpa e a angústia de seu coração de uma só vez.

Acontecia uma coisa engraçada: mesmo sob a chuva, aquela estrela não sumia sob as nuvens, ela continuava lá, como uma eterna vigilante destinada a guiar seus passos dali para frente. E, sempre que olhava para aquela estrela, sentia um estranho conforto, como se tivesse a certeza de que ia ficar tudo bem, que as coisas voltariam ao normal...

Seria aquele um sinal de que Jimmy permanecia zelando por ele, mesmo depois de tudo?

Com esse pensamento, Sirius deu o primeiro sorriso em dias. É, talvez fosse aquilo mesmo. Quem sabe ele não havia se tornado uma estrela, para continuar, no céu, com aquele mesmo sorriso maroto e aquele brilho que parecia vir de cada célula? Com aquele jeito de quem quer alguma coisa e pede com jeitinho, sabendo que os outros não seriam capaz de dizer não? Sim, aquela seria uma atitude bem própria de Jimmy Potter, nessa vida e em qualquer outra que viesse depois.

_In the streets of shame **(Nas ruas da vergonha)**  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain **(Onde você perdeu seus sonhos na chuva)**  
There's no sign of hope **(Não há sinal de esperança)**  
The stems and seeps of the last of the dope **(Os pés e sementes da ultima droga)**  
There's a glow of light **(Existe um brilho de luz)**  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night **(St. Jimmy é a faísca na noite)**  
Bearing gifts and trust. **(Barganhando presentes e confiança)**  
The fixture in the city of lust **(O conserto na cidade de luxúria)**  
_

Mas uma estrela, depois ele pensou, não poderia lhe proporcionar as conversas animadas e longas que Jimmy sabia iniciar. E isso desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, no trem para Hogwarts. Nunca se esqueceria do jeito como ele, um moleque miúdo e magrelo, com óculos grandes demais para o rosto, começou a metralhá-lo de todo tipo de perguntas: "como se chama? Quem são seus pais? Gosta de quadribol? Para que time torce? Em que casa quer cair?".

Depois, as perguntas foram mudando, amadurecendo, mas sempre vinham em rajadas, uma atrás da outra: "O que gosta de fazer? E o que não gosta? Quem são seus amigos? Você gosta dela? Se gosta, por que não diz nada?". Mas o que o tornava especial não era nem ser curioso e falastrão, isso muita gente era. Ele sabia como fazer a pergunta certa no momento certo, e essa era a sua maior qualidade. E, mesmo que suas perguntas a princípio pudessem parecer inconvenientes e atrevidas, depois elas faziam todo o sentido. Sempre que uma conversa começava com "o quê...?", ou "por que...?", Sirius sabia que ela tinha tudo para durar horas, porque as perguntas que Jimmy lhe fazia eram justamente as respostas das suas próprias.

_"What the hell's your name? **(Qual é seu nome?)**  
What's your pleasure and what's your pain? **(Qual seu prazer e sua dor?)**  
Do you dream too much? **(Você sonha muito?)**  
Do you think what you need is a cruth?" **(Você acha que o precisa é uma namorada?)**  
_

Sirius andava contra a multidão que saía de um cinema, naquela hora. Ele evitou cuidadosamente o olhar de todos, como se a multidão fosse uma grande mão que o apontava e dizia "a culpa é sua". Mas, quando olhava para o céu, não importa de onde, a estrela ainda estava lá, zombeteira, debochada como sempre.

De repente, quando voltou a olhar para frente, bem ao longe, viu alguém... alguém familiar... alguém que ria, sem nenhum pingo de vergonha no rosto. Sirius apertou o passo, querendo alcançá-lo. Podia ouvir uma voz, que não parecia vir de fora, mas de dentro de sua cabeça. Ela dizia coisas parecidas com as que Jimmy dizia o tempo todo, entremeadas com risadas debochadas. Quando se aproximou mais, porém, a pessoa sumiu no vento.

Nesse momento, as nuvens engoliram a estrela, mergulhando o céu numa profunda escuridão. Ele não parou de andar, nem sequer voltou mais o olhar para o céu. Ele sabia que tudo havia mudado, que ele havia mudado, e que nada iria voltar a ser como era. Mas, decidiu-se, em nome dele, de Jimmy, de Lily e de todos os grandes amigos que um dia teve, não iria mais se curvar à dor. Não podia culpar nem a si mesmo, nem à ninguém mais. Quem sabe assim, pensou, lançando um último e decisivo olhar ao lugar onde a estrela estava, Jimmy não teria partido em vão.

_In the crowd of pain, St. Jimmy comes whitout any shame **(Na multidão da dor, St. Jimmy vem sem vergonha alguma)**  
He says "We're fucked up, but we're not the same **(Ele diz "estamos fudidos, mas não somos os mesmos)**  
and mom and dad are the ones you can blame" **(E papai e mamãe são os únicos que você pode culpar")**  
Jimmy died, today **(Jimmy morreu hoje)**  
He blew his brains out into the bay **(Ele explodiu seu cérebro na baía)**  
In the state of mind in my own private suicide **(No estado da mente de meu próprio suicídio)**_


End file.
